I need you
by purplewolfsoda
Summary: What if it isn't saving juliet that sets Sam free! My very first Fanfic hope you like it. Oneshot


**I would just like to say before hand please ignore any spelling errors **

"I…I don't want to go home." I don't want to go anywhere actually. Well that's not true. I would LOVE to go anywhere that doesn't involve 2/12.

After everything that's been happening to me I just couldn't take it anymore. My life is over. No matter what I do or say or what happens tonight the day will start out the same just as it has the past week. I thought saving Juliet would have gotten me out of this loop hole, but it hasn't. I thought about maybe leaving the city, state, or even the country might get me out of this, but quickly shot them down, because none of that matters. No matter what I will still be trap in February 12 forever.

So as I sit here with Kent, grateful that he hasn't questioned my statement, drying the tears I have shed I can't help thinking about how messed up my life – if I can still call it that – is.

"You could.." he cleared his throat, "You could stay if you want Sam."

I couldn't help but stare at him thankful for the darkness that conceals my face. He quickly tried to correct himself.

"Not like _stay_ with me! I just meant that we…uhh… have a couple of guest rooms, with sheets on the bed and stuff. _Clean_ sheets of course! I wouldn't leave them on after people-"

"Okay."

"- use them, which would just be gross. We actually have a housekee-"

"KENT!" I couldn't help the small smile the crept onto my face. He was stuttering again, just like the first time, and I had to get him to stop. "I said okay. I mean, I'd like to stay if you don't mind." If he did, which of course I know he wont, I don't know where'd I go with the way I'm feeling right now. I'd probably go out to my secret rock, but I'd probably freeze to death before I actually made it there. HA death! I'm already dead. The fact that I must relieve the same day over and over again probably means I'm in hell.

I glace at Kent and he stared at me with his mouth hanging open. I watch as he removes his hands from his pockets and commences to curl and uncurl them. He still wasn't speaking, maybe he's still in shock that The Samantha Kingston witched bitch of the west just agreed to staying over.

"Sure, yeah. Thats completely fine." But he doesn't move. He just stares at me. The hotness returned moving into my head, making everything seem cloudy, and my eyes began to get heavy. Kent noticed this.

"You're tired." His voice was soft and gentle as came closer to me.

"Yeah you could say that. It's been a very long day." I laughed internally at my joke.

"Come on." He reaches out his hand for my mine and I take it without a second thought. His hand is nice and warm and fits perfectly in mine. He leads me deeper into the house, away from the music into the shadows. As he does, I close my eyes and remember how he use to slip his hand in mine and whisper _'Don't listen to them. Just keep walking. Keep your head up.' _And it doesn't feel as if any time has passed. I don't feel crazy or weird that I'm holding hands with Kent McFuller, as I let him lead me to his spare guest room. It just feels – normal.

The music has faded away all together, and it's so quiet, I can hear the soft breathing of us both. Our feet are barely making sounds on the carpets. The house smells like polished wood and rain. There was also the faint smell of chimney smoke. I couldn't help but think this would be a perfect house to get snowed into. Or possibly even wake up in for eternity.

"This way," Kent says. I heard the creaking of door hinges and Kent searching for the light switch on the wall.

"No!" I say in a loud whisper.

"No light?" I could hear the question in his voice.

"No light, please."

Then he proceeds to slowly guide me into the room. It almost pitch black, I could barely make out the outline of his shoulder. I still held fast to his hand. "The beds over here." I let him pull me over to him with only a feel inches between us, we were face to face. I could feel him in the darkness, like his awareness was taking on a form around him. It wasn't till this moment I never knew how tall he was, four inches taller than me at least. I couldn't believe I forgot about this, well you can' exactly blame me I had a very hard week.

There was the strangest amount of warmth coming off him. It was everywhere. Consuming the space between us, making my fingers begin to tingle. It was distracting, making me lose my train of thought and of reality. "Your skin is hot." It was barely a whisper. I don't know what made me say it but I don't regret it.

"It's always this way," he says with a voice just as low as mine. His hand now hovers about an inch from my face and I can feel the heat radiating off his fingertips. I want him to touch me, to send a heat wave throughout my body. But to my utter disappointment he dropped his hands back to his side. "There are extra blankets in the closet." I can feel his breath brush me cheek. He's so close.

"Thank you, Kent."

He stayed and watches to make sure I got to bed okay. Then came to tuck me in like it's something he has been doing his whole life. That's typical Kent McFuller for you. After I was tucked in he began to get up, but I caught him by his wrist.

"Kent" I said his voice so low I could barley hear it, but I knew he still could though. "Don't go." I first thought that some alone time is what I wanted, but now I knew that wasn't what I wanted. "Stay here with me." I could see the disbelief in his eyes. As if he discovered that Santa was actually real and not just a myth. "Please"

"Sam…" I sat with quickness that caused the blanket roll off me as I brought my lips to his. I'm on the bed kneeling beside where he sat. He kissed me soft and unsure. I having kissed him before know he can do much better than this so I try to deepen the kiss. I snake my hands through his hair pulling him closer to me body. I could feel his hands on the small of my back as his kiss became more urgent. I couldn't help but smile.

I needed this, I needed him. I use to think it was Rob I needed, but as the week progress I came to realize I never held a true interest in Rob. We had nothing in common and I barely knew anything about him. But with Kent everything felt right. As I began to straddle him he began to panic.

"Sam! What are yo-"

"Shhhhh, Kent, please. It's okay."

"Sam I- I…" I could see the war raging in his eyes. He wanted this just as I did, but he probably felt as if he was taking advantaging of a drunken girl who doesn't really know what she is doing.

"Kent listen to me. I need this, alright. I need you. I thought it was Rob – or just any popular jock- I needed, but its not. I want the caring smart funny guy who….who I just happen to be in love with." Tears were beginning to form at the brim my eyes.

"I don't want to rush this Sam. How about we just…Um... Talk about it in the morning."

"That's the thing you don't get Kent! You won't remember in the morning, no one will. You haven't been remembering the morning for the past week!" tears were now freely flowing down my face.

"I don't understand Sam. I want to understand, I really and truly do."

My voiced cracked at my next words. "I'm dead. I've died a week ago in a car crash, and I've been relieving February 12 every since. But none of you can remember it! And no matter what I do to change the outcome it always remains the same, me waking up on cupid day…And it won't matter what I'm saying to you because when you wake up tomorrow you won't remember any of it. All I want is one day where I'm not trying to prevent anything or save some ones life. A time where I can live in the moment and not worry about a tomorrow that will never come for me"

To my upmost surprise Kent didn't question a word I said nor did he look at me like I was on crack. He only gentle stroked the hair out my face and smiled at me. We stay like that for a couple of minutes. I think he was trying to process all I had told him. Or maybe was thinking that I was on crack. But no matter what he was thinking, I quickly forgot about it as he brought his lips back to mine.

Soon enough clothes started to come off piece by piece until I on my back in my naked and Kent over me in his briefs. I took his more as a boxers kind of guy. He began to caress my body as we made out passionately, which was only intensified when he was finally inside me. I remember how me, Lindsey, Ally, and Elody use to discus how I would lose my virginity to Rob and it would be perfect. If only they knew how wrong they were. He was so gentle careful not to hurt me, asking if I was okay as he inched slowly inside, of course I said yes, even though I was in pain. But laying here in his arms now I knew all the pain I went through this week was worth it. Even thought none of this will have had happen when morning comes around. I snuggle closer to him.

"I love you, Kent." And I really did. That brought a smile to his face so wide he looked like Cheshire the cat.

"I love you to, Sam." Those were the last words I heard before drifting to sleep.

OOooOoOooO

I woke up the next morning feeling hotter than usual. My head was moist and my hair was sticking to the back of my neck. I don't remember running a fever when I got up. Which is something I need to do, before my little sister comes in here. But I could already here someone in my room. Even though I know the answer I asked just for the hell of it.

"What today? The 12th"

"No…..it's the 13th"

This was one sick joke! I'm fucking pissed some one would even have the balls to joke around with something like that. I swear as soon as I get up out this bed I'm going to beat the shit out of them!...Wait I couldn't do that do my dad.

My dad.

That voice didn't sound like my dad's, and it sure as hell not my mother or sister. My heart stopped, literally stopped. My throat became dry, and breathing quickened. I slowly, slower than molasses, peeled my eyes open. I wasn't in my room. _'I'm not in my room!' _I screamed at myself. '_Then where the hell am I!'_ ...Kent. Everything came rushing back as I jumped up, only to cover myself immediately when I see that I'm naked. I turn towards where I heard the voice and see Kent laying beside me.

"Did you hear me Sam? It's the 13th"

"I made it?"

"You made it Sam...You're Alive"

**I hope you liked it. And Reveiws are welcome ^_^**


End file.
